Holding a Heart
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves a sequel to my story, "Breath of Life". Edward and Bella have a son named Kendall who was born with a hole in his heart. They already have three daughter named Renesmee, Angel and Destiny Cullen. Jacob is apart of the Cullens' lives. Reviews are welcome.
1. Miscarried Love

Date: 11-24-2054

Bella's p.o.v

Skin deep pain

Tears of blood

Open heaven's floodgates

Lingering baby sorrow curses tomorrow

Empty hands and closed barren wombs speak above a whisper

Night and day, it all hurts the same in the end

Imaginary island of no return

Garden Of Eden now has reason to burn down

Here comes the rain again

Taking the passion out of romance


	2. Birth Death

Date: 12-20-2054

Edward's p.o.v

Between life and death

Run, unicorn, run

Empty but plenty full of unselfish love

Angel of rebirth emerge from the ashes

Take advantage of these long hard nine months

Heavily pregnant woman

Explode with laughter and wish upon a star

X marks the spot where two crossed dying infant stars collided last night

Hazy skies makes the future appear blurry in this holy sanctuary of merry bleeding lovers

Afterbirth

Lifelong souvenir

Eternal emotional damage

(Scene: Edward's flashback)

Date: 12-20-2038

Scene: The Hospital delivery room

Situation: Bella gives birth to Kendall

Bella (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Edward (holding Bella): Just breathe, baby

Obgyn (encouraging Bella): You can do this, Bella, just more big hard push

Bella (crying out in pain): I can't do this, OH God, it just hurts

Edward (squeezing Bella's hand): I believe in you

(Bella pushes one more last time and delivers a dead silent baby boy)

Obgyn(giving the baby to a nurse): Please take care of him

Bella(worried): Why isn't my son crying? Why can't I hold him? Is everything alright with him?

Edward(pulling Bella close to his body): Just breathe and everything be alright

Obgyn: The baby was a born with a hole in his heart

Bella (crying into Edward's arms): It is all my fault for making Kendell to be born with a hole in his heart

Edward (comforting Bella): It is not your fault no matter what

(Ten minutes later the nurse returns to the room with baby Kendall. Kendall is already crying up a storm)

Nurse (placing Kendall into Bella's arms): I do believe this cute little boy belongs to you

Bella (crying as she holds Kendall): I love you, my son

Edward (taking delight in the sound of Kendall's crying): Thank God, Kendall is now crying

Nurse: I had to apply oxygen to Kendall's lungs because he was experiencing breathing problems. He had trouble breathing as the result of having a hole in his heart.

Bella (sobbing): I thank you for your service

Nurse (walking out of the room): You are welcome

Edward (to Bella): Bella, we finally have a baby after enduring numerous trials of IVF. I consider it to be a miracle and I thank you for giving me Kendall.

Bella (passionately kissing Edward): I love you

Edward (with a smirk): I love you too

(Fully awake and energetic, baby Kendall cooes. Emotional, Bella and Edward look at their newborn baby son in wonder and amazement)


	3. Unexpected Miraculous Blessing

12-20-2054

Bella's p.o.v

Crying outside heaven's gates, life is not a fairytale.

Forgotten legacy, unwanted pregnancy, bittersweet joy.

Giving birth, this woman's work is never done. Dwelling

within the same spiritual zone, father and mother reunite

for one special good cause. Biggest burden of a lifetime,

money calls nobody honey. Fear about the unknown weighs

heavily on the mind daily. Where on earth is the solution

for this broken union, once united country? Gone are the

days when hatred and pride ruled the world. Gone are

the days when the Lord turned his back on his children.

Black and blue baby born out of wedlock shine like a peacock

underneath the sun. Accidental heavensent gift, infant angel,

feed upon parents' tender loving care and undying faithful devotion.

Maybe unplanned, but turned out to be wanted all along. How does

it feel like to be loved and blessed everyday? Living for a divine purpose,

it is suppose to be this way forever. Cherished red rose, beautiful youthful

innocence never stop dreaming no matter what the circumstances. Angelic

phenomenal existence, magical musical prodigy, turn life's problems into comedy

instead of a bad sad romantic tragedy.


	4. Evolutionary Change

Date:12-24-2054

Edward's p.o.v

Sad but true

All good things must come to an early end

Change is on the horizon for me

Ready for a new beginning

Enlightenment can be found through having contentment

Dawn of a new era

Resurrection awakens my curiosity

Eternity awaits me on the other side

Always have, always will be faithful

My undying devotion speaks volumes to you


	5. Dreamy December

Date: 12-25-2054

Kendall's p.o.v

April's folly

Stranded in a white winter wonderland

Christmas time is here again so bring on the gifts

Enchant me, December 20th

Northern lights direct me back to my birthplace

Sweet chocolate dreams sing a lullaby

I am your Christmas baby

One more night in this heavenly bliss is all I'm asking for

Never let me go and I'll keep holding onto you


	6. Embrace Special Needs

12-25-2054

Jacob's p.o.v

Shadow of the day

Person with special needs

Everyday I appreciate you more and more

Can I be your friend?

In my arms, you will be safe

Amazing extraordinary life

Living on a prayer

Open your heart and I will open my eyes to see the light

Vibrant, your true colors are a rainbow

Energetic Olympian spirit


	7. Lifetime Champion

12-28-2054

Renesmee's p.o.v

Strong enough to beat against the odds

Anything can happen whenever you believe in your dreams

Nothing compares to you because you are extraordinary

Courageous spirit

The love and respect that I show toward you, you give it all back to me

Ultraviolet rays of glory, win over my heart with your art so called talent

All of the world loves you and so do I

Roll away your stone for you will never be alone

You are an underdog, but still inspire me


	8. Time, Distance and Outerspace

12-28-2054

Bella's p.o.v

You walk away and the day ends with you singing a swansong.

I need you, can you see the longing within my eyes? We will

talk again soon. There shouldn't be a good in goodbye. Ghost

of yesterday, ghost of tomorrow, you're immortal. You are a

creation of my imagination. You are fairy dust, another diary

entry yet to be written. You keep on drifting in and out of my

life just like the wind. Your afterglow, shadow echoes a sweet

familiar melody. I remain your widow time after time. You fly

out of my bedroom window and I close the door leading inside

my heart, secret dreamworld. I wonder what does it feel like

to walk in your shoes? I can't leave my body because I don't

want to grieve those who love me the most. I wonder what

do you go home to after you depart from the world's stage?

Slipping away from view, who knew you would disappear so

quickly? I'm holding your heart right here in my hand. Please

come back before I completely fade to black. Time, distance

and outer space makes up for the words left unsaid between us.


	9. Learning to Feel Again

12-31-2054

Kendall's p.o.v

Vanilla Twilight

Unspoken words left unsaid between you and me

Love is a bleeding heart

Near and yet so very far away is the day of reconciliation

Ethereal time and distance shields your face from mine

Rivers of compassion and forgiveness consume me

Angelic bright white light correct my wayward mindset before I become broken again

Best things in life such as family and friendship are free

Lean on me and I'll stay true to you

Eyes of newborn hope


	10. Fadecay

12-31-2054

Edward's p.o.v

Evergreen eyes cross over the great divide

Stay wide awake

Stay with me for another day

Evening sun

Nameless corpse make a birthday cake out of ashes

Chasing payments, chasing angels

Everybody knows that you are in heaven and we miss you


	11. Evanescent Lifetime

1-1-2055

Destiny's p.o.v

Estranged

Vanishing lifeline

Aquamarine tears spell out the word goodbye

Nothing else matters

Excuses, unbroken promises and missed opportunities overshadow a possible reconciliation in the near future

Success floats away just like a balloon in the air

Call me maybe

Ebony eyes

Never let me go

Country roads

Escape with me to paradise


	12. Withheld Life

Date: 1-5-2055

Angel's p.o.v

Dancing in a danger zone

Imagine hell on earth

Seraph of the abyss

Angel of my nightmares

Parachutes of dreams carry you home to heaven

Pictures of earthly home fade into the background

Even in death, I will remember you

Always somewhere close

Rewind our memories back to the beginning of time


	13. Unforgettable Angel

1-18-2055

Kendall's p.o.v

Cemetery gates welcome me with open arms

Each lost soul weighs heavily on my mind

Little infant bones swim in a ocean of grief

Early winter brings a bitter cold chill in the air

Silhouettes wander about the earth

The human spirit is a passing shadow

I catch you and then release you

Angel of mine

Love exists even in death


	14. Fragile Vulnerability

1-20-2055

Bella's p.o.v

Sick and tired, you experience a life-threatening crisis.

Eyes of nature

Never check out of this world of mine

Stay an another day and I'll be good to you

I don't like watching you suffer

The heart of the matter is your pain

I feel you and pray for you

Venus echoes goodbye and gives away to an another emergency

Evanescent blue skies whisper gone, baby, gone


	15. Mortal Immortality

Date: 1-24-2055

Edward's p.o.v

Forever sleeping underground

Angel of the night

Terrestrial

Escape to paradise

Newborn baby angel

December leaves you this way

Eyes of heaven

Radiant fire of unknown origin

Nine days' wonder

Eyes of nature

Seraph with a big heart of gold

Sleep now in the arms of Jesus


End file.
